Our Little Spotlight
by Silverdesu
Summary: Kisa and Hiro enter the same play... what problems will occur! kisaxHiro RR! DISCONTINUED
1. Princess in the Play

Our Little Spotlight  
  
A Hiro & Kisa fan fiction ^-^  
By TobenaiTori - Silver  
Chapter 1: Princess in the Play  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Silver: YAY! A HIRO + KISA FIC! I've always wanted to make this one. I daydream about it often XD Oh. my first FB fic ^-^'' hope it's okies. hehe  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY FRUITS BASKET CHARAS!  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Trembling, she pushed herself against her seat, fear dancing in her eyes. She knew no one could help her. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly several times. Her heart drummed against her chest.  
  
"Oh, Kisa!"  
  
Kisa nearly jumped out of her seat. Her eyes widened in fear, but she looked up at her teacher slowly.  
  
"Y... yes?"  
  
She could hear her classmates giggling and sniggering.  
  
"Heehee... Kisa-chan's in trouble!"  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Though all the teasing was loud enough to be heard, Kisa, who was somewhat used to that by now, acted as if she heard nothing. She dared not to look at anyone but her teacher.  
  
"Would you like to be the main character of our play?"  
"What?! But you said I could!"  
  
A girl sitting next to Kisa whined- half teasingly and half seriously. The teacher took no notice.  
  
"You would be perfect! Here, have your parents sign this. Turn it in by tomorrow, and I'll tell you what to do after that. Okay?"  
  
She couldn't say anything. Kisa took the sheet of paper from her teacher, looked at her, and nodded.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
The next day, Kisa looked doubtfully down at her paper. She wished her parents would reject it, but they were overjoyed, and she didn't want to break their happiness. She went to a private, all girls' school, due to her curse. But she hated it- she had no friends, and because of her odd hair and eye color, they made fun of her. Made a joke of her. Kisa sat in her seat, thinking deeply, as if in a trance. Only when she heard the door slide open did she sit up as a shiver ran down her back.  
  
"Good morning class!"  
  
Good morning's echoed through the class. Then a girl remembered that Kisa had to turn in the paper today. She whispered to her friends, who started to whisper among each other.  
  
"Do you think they'd accept her?"  
"Oh, they'd love to have her... just look at that hair color! I bet she dyed it."  
"I know! And she says that it's her natural hair color... just to brag!"  
"What if she forgot her paper?"  
"Aw, poor Kisa-chan can't be in the play! Boohoohoo"  
  
Sniggers ran through the class. Kisa sat tightly in her seat, and looked at her paper. She took it into her hand and took a deep breath. This is for mom and dad. Not for me or them. Or anyone. She stood up.  
  
The class grew silent and looked at her. Someone giggled in the back, but someone shut her up quickly. Kisa took her first step, second, third. Only the sound of her shoes hitting the floor was heard. It seemed as if it was taking too much time. By the time she reached her teacher, some people had already started whispering once more. The teacher carefully took the paper and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Really? You're serious? You'll join the play for us?"  
  
Shyly, Kisa nodded. More jeering and sniggers in the back. Kisa glanced back at her classmates, feeling uncomfortable standing up front, in front of the teacher. But her teacher disapproved her for what she was doing.  
  
"Don't listen to them, they're all just jealous. But are you sure? I mean, we're going to have some guys from other schools to come for the play... Are you sure?"  
  
Kisa could only blink. She had forgotten to read the paper herself. She grimaced a little. What if something happened and she transformed? But it's for mom and dad. With a small smile, the tiger nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Well, you are taking an all girls' school. Are you really sure about being around boys? I mean, you might not be used to staying around them."  
"Yes."  
"Okay then... The first meeting is next week on Wednesday at the gym, okay?"  
  
Kisa nodded, trying to block the continued whispers echoed from the back. With a nod from her teacher, she quickly returned to her seat.  
  
"She's probably just trying to show off."  
"Well duh! I'm Princess Kisa with the almighty golden hair!"  
"Bow at my feet! Obey me!"  
  
The girls giggled wildly. Kisa pressed herself against her seat once more. It was going to be another long, harsh day.  
  
"Okay, class is starting! Hey girls! Pay attention!"  
  
Abruptly, though it took a few seconds, the class grew silent. Kisa looked out the window longingly, hoping that the day at middle school would end soon. Outside a bird chirruped, and flew up into the distant sky. 


	2. To the rescue!

Our Little Spotlight  
  
A Hiro & Kisa fan fiction ^-^  
By TobenaiTori - Silver  
Chapter 2: To the rescue @o  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Silver: Sorrysorrysorrysorry '' sorry that this chapter took too long... I was first planning to put Hiro as the main in this chapter, but it didn't work out... It was too hard for me to control him... I mean, I don't know his school life x_x' Sowwy... newho, yeah, I changed the whole chapter, so here it is! Good as new XD actually, this was done at 10:00 at night, and done fairly quickly. XD so its not perfect at all XD  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY FRUITS BASKET CHARAS!  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Wednesday came a bit too quickly for Kisa. She trotted toward the gym, looking around, as if to make sure no one was watching. As she neared the door, it suddenly seemed like a large cave entrance. With trembling hands, she swallowed hard before gripping the door handle tightly. Slowly, she eased it open and her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Kids crowded everywhere. Some teachers and parents talking amongst themselves in the corners, as the children ran around, playing, or talking. What made it a greater view? She had never seen so many girls and boys together. Every since middle school, she would rarely see a boy of her age or younger.  
  
Trembling, she rushed up to a teacher, hopping no one would be looking at her. The teacher looked down when she felt someone tug shyly on her sleeve.  
  
"Yes dear? What is it?"  
"I... uh... I'm here for today's meeting."  
"Okay... what's your name, dear?"  
  
The lady grabbed a stack of papers and took a pencil, and looked down at Kisa once more, as if waiting for something. Kisa, seeing the lady looking at her, averted her eyes toward the other kids as they ran and played.  
  
"Uh... Sohma... Sohma Kisa."  
  
Flipping through the pages, the lady through her list and marked down an x next to Kisa's name.  
  
"Thank you dear. You can go off and play now. But come back when we call you!"  
  
Feeling insecure, the tiger nodded and shyly walked away. It was only then that she realized the trouble drawing up to her. She felt like hiding in a closet, locking it secure. Only, this was a school gym. No escape.  
  
"Look, look! It's that girl... Sohma Kisa!"  
"Oh, I heard of her! The other class thinks she's such a snot!"  
"Oh my gawd, she is! Just look at her!"  
"Blond hair? Or is that blond?"  
"Looks gold to me."  
"She must have dyed it."  
"Did someone tell the principle?"  
"Look at her eyes! Gold... just like her hair!"  
"What's up with her?"  
"She must have contacts to."  
"Contacts? Wow, her eyes must be terrible."  
"I know... she doesn't wear glasses at all."  
"She must be embarrassed at the thickness of the thing!"  
  
Giggles and sniggers. Kisa leaned against a wall and pushed herself against it. Maybe she should just run out the door. No, she can't. She can't. This is for her parents. She should suffer for them, as they did for her. The giggling and sniggering increased. Girls ditched their games and joined in on the conversation. Deciding that there was always somewhere safe in the gym, she asked quietly to the teacher,  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
"Sure."  
  
The teacher nodded before resuming talking to the other parents. Kisa stalked away, aware that this was a mistake.  
  
"Look, she's going to the bathroom."  
"You girls should go follow her and dump her head first in the toilet!"  
  
Some boys had joined the conversation. Giggles and snorts, sniggers and sneers. The whole world would know. It was the end. For once she wished she could go back to the Sohmas' main house and ask and plead Akito to switch schools.  
  
Before she knew it, some guys had walked over to her, all with little smirks playing on their faces. Kisa drew herself up and drew up as much courage as she could.  
  
"What... do you want?"  
  
Giggles. Whispers. Chuckles. It was everywhere. No escape.  
  
"Listen to her voice!"  
"What? Isn't she going to be like, "I am the Princess now, obey to me"?"  
"Maybe she isn't actually that bad?"  
  
Kisa felt warm at those words for once. Someone didn't believe what was being said. But that was soon erased and a horrible new feeling dawned upon her.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
"Duh no! How can I NOT believe when she has that hair and eyes?"  
"And that voice!"  
"Ha ha ha! You're so right! High-five, man!"  
"Oh yeah! She is SO a foreigner. What's she doing here anyways?"  
"Go back to America, blondy~!"  
"Or England or where ever you come from!"  
"Yeah, stupid blond!"  
"Stupid blond?"  
"Yeah, it's a joke in America. At least, that's what my parents told me."  
"Well then blondy, I guess it's all luck that you get high-grades in class?"  
"Maybe the teacher just pities her."  
  
(note from author: o_o'' im not trying to be mean... I live in America for goodness sake... Don't hurt me x_x I just need the old "blond" joke to help me on this story... please? Don't hurt me x_x)  
  
Laughter filled the air. Kisa shrank against the wall, looking over at the parents as if seeking for help. Of course there was no help. For if there was no escape, there was no help. She found herself trying to hold back puddles of tears in her eyes from over-flowing.  
  
"Awww, is poor Kisa going to cry?"  
"I'm the princess! My servants are being cruel!"  
  
The children were obsessed with the idea. They laughed and added in more and more cruel thoughts to the conversation until it overwhelmed Kisa. She stood up, making the crowd pause for a moment.  
  
"Looks like she's going to storm over to us and boss us around."  
"Yeah, right! BLONDY!"  
  
A boy had kicked a soccer ball toward her. Kisa shielded her face with her arm, and a wave of pain zapped through her little body as the ball hit her. A single tear trickled down her eyes. No parents had noticed. No escape. Forgetting her faithfulness to her parents, Kisa began to run. The door was getting nearer. Nearer. Just as she tried to reach out for it, someone grabbed the collar of her uniform from behind.  
  
"Where do YOU think your going?"  
"We aren't done with you, you know that, right?"  
"No... Let go... please...!"  
  
Kisa wailed. She pulled and pulled away from the boy, hoping no one would hug her anything. To someone outside, she must have looked like a kitten, getting beat up by a bunch of little kids, holding little sticks or rocks in the air, all aimed at her. But Kisa knew no one would be looking. As another boy neared her with the cruel grin, Kisa swung her arm, catching the boy holding her back off guard. The boy let go and yelled in surprise, as the tiger grabbed the door handle and opened and shut it just as quickly, and running off, tears now spilling from her eyes.  
  
This was worst than in class. This was worst. While the girls would never attack her physically, the boys could harm her. She was scared. The door behind her opened and kids poured out, chasing after her. They would find out what she is. Akito would be mad. Her parents would be ashamed.  
  
As she tried to run faster, and the first of the children were about to catch to her, Kisa tripped. Now they would get her. She shut her eyes tight as she fell toward the ground, ready to feel the pain in the crash. But it never came. Someone had grabbed hold of her around her shoulders and was trying to pull her back up. Judging by the power in the hands, Kisa knew it was a boy. It was the end. She slowly looked up at the boy, knowing that he would spit in her face, that he would beat her up. And that he would watch her transform.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The boy was kneeled in front of her, hands still gripping her shoulders. Papers were all over on the ground behind the boy, but he made no move for them.  
  
"Hey blondy, you think you're safe with that kid?"  
  
The children had caught up. The tall, buff boy stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Hey, let go of her. She won't need any help right now... Well, maybe after this."  
  
Sniggers. But Kisa was only looking at the boy who saved her. The boy finally loosened his grip and looked at the other, looking rather angry and annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you buzz off and go take on someone your own size? Or what? Are you a coward? You must be, cuz you were just about to hurt a girl half as big as you. Are you listening? I said girl. Half as big as you. Can you hear me?"  
  
The girls were whispering once more. But it seemed more about the boy than Kisa now. She wasn't paying attention though. She gripped the hem of his shirt tightly, knowing that there was hope. There was an escape way.  
  
"Hiro... chan?" 


	3. Saved X3'

Our little Spotlight  
  
A Hiro & Kisa fan fiction ^-^  
By TobenaiTori - Silver  
Chapter 3: Saved X3  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Silver: Made this one ASAP... If there are any mistakes you'd like me to fix, TELL ME! (@o if I offend anyone, let me know... ill try to fix stuff ASAP!) hmm... seems like as every chapter goes by, they get longer. Neh?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY FRUITS BASKET CHARAS!  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
"Hiro... chan?"  
  
There was a short pause in the air. A gentle breeze blew past them. The brown-haired boy glanced down at Kisa, and for a moment, their eyes met. A flower petal from a near by tree flew past gently. As if that were a cue, the children began to whisper again, and that short silent moment was over, gone forever. The tall, buff boy didn't seem to like the idea that this girl knew a boy from his school.  
  
"Hey Hiro, you know who you just helped? A freak of nature! She's cruel too, if you haven't noticed. Bring her over to us! We'll beat some sense into her..."  
"Yeah, that she doesn't belong here or ANYWHERE!"  
  
Giggles and sniggers. But Hiro did not respond to them. The boy was leaning down toward her, taking her hand and examining her arm. Kisa, a little confused, followed his eyes until she saw what he was examining. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her would only relax when she relaxed. He blinked and looked into her eyes solemnly.  
  
"Did they do this to you?"  
  
His whisper was warm and comforting. She looked down at the reddened spot on her arm, where she had been hit by the soccer ball, to the children behind her. She quickly averted her eyes to her ground and nodded slowly. Hiro's eyes quickly went from concern to anger. He let go of her and stood up, eyeing the tall boy.  
  
"I knew it."  
"You knew what, Hiro? Get your butt over here! You know nothing! She's a liar and she deserves a beating!"  
  
The other boy called out, warningly. But Hiro didn't move. He just stood there, continuing to eye the boy. Then at the others. His voice, calm as it was, it seemed to slice through all the noise.  
  
"I knew it. You're such a bully. Make that, you're all bullies."  
  
The whispering grew a little louder, the children all looking at Hiro as if he were going to attack them any moment. Hiro didn't mind. But he did shoot terrible glares at some of them, so that they flinched. The tall, buff boy was enraged. His whole body was stiff from it. He clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth tightly. Fire danced in his eyes, which were directed toward Hiro and only Hiro.  
  
Time seemed to be frozen for several minutes. The other boy finally seemed to relax a little bit. He blinked, though those eyes still contained the enraged fire, and his mouth formed a small grin. He unclenched his hands.  
  
"A bully, eh? Who do you think you're talking to?"  
"A bully."  
  
The boy turned red from rage once more. Hiro continued look at him coolly. This fight was going no where.  
  
"Well, then... So I'm a bully. Who do you think YOU are? Bossing us around... Aren't you a bully yourself?"  
  
A short snort escaped Hiro. The boy turned red once more.  
  
"Wha... what? You ARE a bully! You boss us around, tell us we're bullies when you're a bully yourself!"  
"Since when was telling you my opinion 'bossing around'? Since when was not taking orders from someone, such as yourself, 'bossing around'? Feh, this is stupid. How can I argue with someone that doesn't know anything? Gosh, I can be in the gym right now, giving important papers to the teachers."  
  
The bully looked from Hiro to the ground, shaking with rage. He began cracking his wrists.  
  
"Don't know anything? I told you, who do you think you're...."  
  
The boy didn't get any further. Hiro had collected his papers, taken Kisa's hand, and was walking straight for the bully. The taller boy only smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Yeah, come here! See? I'm the boss around here, you see? You should've known better than to stay on the girl's side! Hurry up! If you do, I'll let you pass and just join us with no harm. See? There's more of us than on that side anyway."  
  
Kisa was terrified. What was Hiro doing? What was he doing? She gripped Hiro's hand tighter. Hiro, jerked her closer to him gently. The others, seeing this as an act of violence, giggled and snorted.  
  
"Poor Kisa-chan thought this was her Prince Charming!"  
  
More giggles and snorts. Kisa looked at Hiro, wishing he'd look at her and smile. But he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were only looking toward the bully's. She felt deeply wounded. Had she done something wrong? Did Hiro hate her? Was he mad at her?  
  
Letting go of Kisa, two meters away from the bully, Hiro walked over to the bully and stood next to him. Kisa began to tremble. There were tears in her eyes. Every since I entered Middle School Hiro-chan's been acting strange. Only recently he was back to normal... and he had become nicer too, every since after that incident during summer! But did I do something wrong again? What was it? What was it?  
  
"Blondy's got no one to get help from anymore."  
"That's why Blonds should stay where they came from."  
"Yeah, where they're all stupid and that's the only reason why they understand each other."  
  
(note from author: o_o'' im not trying to be mean... I live in America for goodness sake... Don't hurt me x_x I just need the old "blond" joke to help me on this story... please? Don't hurt me x_x)  
  
Giggles and sniggers. Feeling vulnerable, Kisa fell to her knees. She was trying hard to not show her tears.  
  
"No need to kneel in front of me. I don't want anyone like you in my friendship ring or in the play!"  
  
Kisa looked up just in time to see the tall bully rushing toward her, his fist was in the air, ready to hit her. She shut her eyes tightly. She'd get a beating. Her parents will be worried again. She had failed... to make them happy. That was when she heard a short yelp.  
  
Hiro, with once swift movement, had tripped the bully, who had fallen flat on the ground. His eyes were hard and cold. The sheep walked passed the fallen bully, who was now trying to get up, to Kisa. The tiger slowly looked up and the first thing she saw was the fallen bully. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. What had happened?  
  
"A bully's a bully. Did you know they say that bullies are quite stupid? Let's go, Kisa, I'm sick of this."  
  
The bully tried to stand up, but Hiro prevented this by putting his feat on the bully's head and putting some pressure to it. As soon as Hiro took his feat away, the bully jumped up and aimed a punch at Hiro, who now had his back facing the bully. Kisa, seeing this, could only gasp.  
  
"Hiro-chan!!"  
"I GOT YOU NOW, TRAITOR!!"  
  
But the bully didn't get him. Hiro had noticed. He grabbed Kisa and pulled her sideways as he took a step to the side too. The bully missed by inches and was tripped by Hiro's foot once more. Sighing, Hiro made sure he had all his papers before he took Kisa's hand.  
  
"This is REALLY boring me... can't you see that I did that on purpose? Gosh, you must be very stupid if you're dumb enough to fall for that old trick... let's go Kisa."  
  
As Hiro began to walk toward the crowd with Kisa, the children opened a way for them. The crowd had gone silent and was looking at Hiro with fear. Kisa, silent, followed Hiro, staring at the ground. The tears in her eyes were spilling time to time, but she couldn't cry in front of Hiro, who had just helped her. But she couldn't help it. She let go of Hiro's hand and clung to his arm instead.  
  
"?!?!"  
  
Hiro flinched in surprise. He blushed a little. Wha... What was she doing?!?! He turned his head to look down at Kisa when he realized that her cheeks were wet. She looked so small. So fragile. She was shaking, tears falling from her eyes from time to time. The sheep tried to pull free from Kisa's grip. But there was no need. She let go quietly, and fell to her knees once more, still trying to hold back the tears from overflowing. Hiro, now also kneeling in front of her, looked at her from eye to eye, panicking over her.  
  
"K... Kisa?! Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Where?! Leg? Arm? Face? Where?! Or did they do something else to you? What?!"  
"Hiro-chan... promise me... that... you'd never... do that again..."  
"Eh? Oh... um... sure... er... what?! What's wrong? Did I do something what?! Wait... promise I'd never do what again?!"  
  
Kisa, somewhat comforted by how he was panicked and concerned over her, relaxed and tears began to flow freely from her eyes.  
  
"That you'd never... act like... you've betrayed me..."  
"Oh..."  
  
Hiro's panicked expression calmed at once. Fumbling through his pocket to get the handkerchief his mother always fussed about bringing, Hiro smiled gently. He wiped some tears from her eyes as she cried freely and quietly.  
  
"I promise..."  
  
No longer did tears hit the ground freely. No longer did it hit Hiro's handkerchief. Kisa buried her face into Hiro's shoulder, her arms around his shoulders. Hiro tensed for moment and blushed. He quickly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body gently.  
  
"I promise."  
  
_-*----~----*-_-*---~----*-_  
  
Silver: I know their young, but that doesn't give you permission to hit me! X_x I mean, they can hug, right?! Right?! *hides* DON'T HURT ME! But... you can if I offended anyone... did I? SOWWY IF I DID! ;_________;  
Neways, when Kisa was thinking about the "summer incident", I mean by Chapter 55. *nodnods* You can find translations all over the place... go find them X3 unless you want me to provide you some XD by the by, stories not over yet x_x MUHAHAHAHA! 


	4. The script and the Characters

Our little Spotlight  
  
A Hiro & Kisa fan fiction -  
  
By TobenaiTori - Silver  
  
Chapter 4: The script and the characters  
  
-------------------  
  
Silver: o0' sorry for the long break... I was having a major laziness attack. There for, I made this one a lot longer than the others XD a lot... the rest was one to four pages on Word... this one's like... eight (nine if you include notes from me... but PLZ read it) Well, here it is 0o' rr plz! Keep reading, even after the chapter is over, to see how you can help me.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY FRUITS BASKET CHARAS! Nor do I own FB  
  
-------------------  
  
By the time they entered the gym, Hiro had cooled down quite a bit. His heart, however, kept skipping a beat or two when he thought about how they have just hugged each other. No. She was crying! I had to do something to comfort her. It wasn't a love hug or whatever they call it. As he took his papers to his school teacher, Hiro tried to convince himself, failing each time. But... how if it was? No, no, no! It wasn't! She was crying! It's only to comfort her! But she hugged me! Argh, stop thinking like that Hiro! It was only for comfort! Hiro paused only to hold out the papers to his teacher.  
  
"Thank you, Hiro. The meeting should start in a few minutes, so you should stay in here."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Muttering, Hiro left to go to Kisa's side once more, still arguing with himself.  
  
Kisa sat at the corner of the bleachers, eyes still wet from tears. She stared down at her feat wearily, flinching whenever she heard someone near her. Having heard rather bold footsteps, she froze. Who was it? Was it that boy? That bully? Was he coming to revenge? Fearfully, she slowly lifted her gaze from her feat to the Boy standing in front of her. She relaxed almost at once. It was only Hiro-chan.  
  
"Hiro-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
Seeing his confused eyes, Kisa worriedly took his hand. Hiro, after all that he was thinking, froze and his heart skipped a couple of beats. What am I thinking? No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Hiro! It-is-not- anything-like-that! Hiro made yet another attempt to convince himself that she didn't like him the way he did.  
  
"Hiro-chan?"  
  
With her worried eyes watching his, Hiro's train of thoughts suddenly made a different turn. Yeah... It isn't anything like that... She likes Tohru. He clenched his freehand tightly. She likes Tohru better than him. Without wanting to, his eyes reflected sorrow and jealousy for a split second. He wanted to bite his lip but instead, he dug his nails into his palms, attempting to hide his feelings from Kisa.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Kisa blinked. His eyes had just shined differently. Was she seeing things? Probably.  
  
"Oh... okay then..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No... nothing..."  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
"Er... you just looked confused."  
  
Kisa looked away. She wanted to thank Hiro, but she couldn't put it in words. So she wanted to be his strength for once. He had always helped her. Why can't she help him? It wasn't fair. A tiger as she was, she could never be anyone's strength. She could never help anyone else.  
  
Hiro, in the mean time, was yelling silently in his thoughts. It-is- not-anything-like-that! How many times do I need to repeat that?! What's wrong with me? It-is-not-anything-like-that! But...! No, no, no! No buts! Argh! She likes Tohru! Not me! Only as a friend!  
  
"All students in the play, the play meeting is about to begin in the gym. The play meeting is about to begin in the gym. Thank you."  
  
The speaker broke through all the noise in the gym. Children came thundering into the gym. But the bully came in rather quietly, as if to make sure someone wouldn't try to trip him. Hiro and Kisa looked to the teachers and, hand in hand, walked toward the assembling crowd of children.  
  
"Kisa?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kisa blinked and blushed a little. Was he still concerned over her? Though she didn't want to cause troubled feelings to anyone, she felt warm and happy about this.  
  
"...I'm fine..."  
  
Keeping a distance with other people, they stood looking around. As Kisa's school principle came up to the center, the children bowed and took a seat.  
  
"As you know, we all came to..."  
  
Oh no. A speech. Hiro lost concentration almost immediately. He hated speeches. His own math teacher seemed to be like a stupid fly buzzing around and around and around his head until Hiro was sure he'd fall asleep or even slap it, which meant slapping his teacher. Lectures were also quite annoying. Maybe he got them too often. But he was used to it all. Garbage duty, standing in the hall way, having to call his parents... it hadn't happened as often as that cat and Haru-nii, but he was still used to it.  
  
"Now, first thing's first! All of you, go grab 5 pieces of paper and a pencil. No, this isn't a test."  
  
The children watched the principle, wondering what in the world this was about. As soon as every child had gotten what they needed, she continued.  
  
"We want you to write a play. Yes, a script. It can be about anything. Yes, anything at all. As long as it isn't violent or anything. Now, there are things we certainly need. Are you writing this down? Okay, we will need the following in your script; a prince, princess, seven dwarves-"  
  
"Are we doing Snow White?"  
  
A young boy asked. The principle coughed, giving the boy a look.  
  
"No child, we aren't. Now hush! Stop interrupting me! Where was I? Oh yes... seven dwarves, a fancy horse, a donkey, an ogre, poisoned fruit, an evil witch, an evil king, three faithful servants, a dumb warrior, a man who is a good fighter with bow and arrows and wears green tights, a castle, a girl with an extremely long braided hair, a deer, a bunny, a cat with the ability to disappear, a wild boy, a wild man that was raised by gorillas, an elephant, a jolly bear, a hungry tiger, a pig, a creative spider, a potion of some sort, a living bear doll, a living donkey doll, a living and bouncy tiger doll, a living kangaroo doll and her child, a living piglet doll, and a mermaid."  
  
When the children had looked up from the papers, looking rather eager, the principle gave a little smile.  
  
"We will also need the following scenes; the living bear doll hunting for honey, the princess getting poisoned by the poisoned fruit, the prince coming to the rescue... hmm? What's this? I never said we could include this... Oh well. No matter... a scene where the princess and prince hug each other and kiss... er, of course, in the real play, we won't let THAT happen. Ever. Ever. We'll only have the two kiss each other's cheek or something. Or something. Yes. Yes.... Yes...."  
  
The girls were giggling.  
  
"Someone? Kiss Kisa?"  
  
"Not in the million years!"  
  
"Well duh! Who'd want to do THAT to her?"  
  
Some girls were red at the thought of kissing, while others just laughed at the idea. An old teacher, looking rather uncomfortable, coughed and muttered under her breath.  
  
"Children these days... Why, when I was their age, we couldn't even think about hugging or giving a valentine to another!"  
  
Kisa's principle, however, took no notice.  
  
"Okay kids! Stop talking and write your scripts! Remember! N-O violence. Zero violence. Zero percent! None! Got it? Good."  
  
The children were suddenly silent. Even the girls. Only the sound of pencil scribbling roughly on paper was heard. With so many thoughts and ideas jumbling in their minds, the children even nearly forgot who the princess was. It took Hiro considerable strength to stop himself from writing anything stupid. Time to time, he glanced up to see how everyone else was, or look at Kisa. Though her writing was small, she wrote steadily, pausing from time to time. Angry that he was the only one with problems, Hiro concentrated back to his paper.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the children had all finished. There was a large pile of papers up front. The teachers took it and divided the papers among one another to read. In the mean time, Kisa's principle stood upfront, turning the speaker back on.  
  
"Now we shall be choosing who gets what part. Now, the first part is the backstage workers."  
  
"Those were parts in a play?"  
  
A small boy, two years younger than Hiro, raised his hand. The principle stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yes, my boy, they were. Now, who wants that part?"  
  
Numbers of people raised their hands. Among them was Hiro. The principle looked at all the raised hands.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot! Let's try to lessen it, shall we? Now, we need strong people that can lift quite a bit of weight, fast people, and we also want clever people. How about now?"  
  
A few people put their hands down.  
  
"Oh, come on! Let's be truthful!"  
  
A little more people put their hands down. But there were still many hands up. The principle rubbed his head.  
  
"This... could be a problem."  
  
Looking to Hiro's principle, Kisa's principle muttered. Hiro's principle, however old he looked, had childish thoughts.  
  
"Keep raising your hands if your last name starts with any letter from 'a" to 'no'!"  
  
Hiro blinked. Was his principle ever THIS childish? Oh well. He watched as numbers of hands dropped down.  
  
"How about from 'a' to 'so'?"  
  
That was a close one. Hiro raised his other hand, dropping his first hand to relax it. More hands dropped down. Kisa's principle looked delighted.  
  
"Thank you sir, now we have the perfect number of people! Wait... there's one too many."  
  
Hiro froze.  
  
"Let's have the person in the far back do something else, shall we?"  
  
Hiro slowly glanced behind him. No one. Angrily, he put down his hand. Since when were things so unfair? Wait... since when was his principle so childish? How embarrassing! The bully, sitting in the far front, let out a short laugh when he realized it was Hiro who was sitting in the far back. But he was soon silenced when his teacher gave him a nice long glare. Look who's laughing now? Hiro thought to himself.  
  
"The princess is already decided... so... we'll need a prince now."  
  
Hiro let out a short sigh. He hated working up on the stage. How if things went wrong? He'd transform! His train of thoughts, as usual, took another turn.  
  
"Kisa? Who's the princess?"  
  
"... me."  
  
As if a signal, Hiro's hand shot up into the air. There weren't too many with their hands raised. Some of the girls were giggling and sniggering.  
  
"Who's the princess?"  
  
"It's that Kisa girl."  
  
"Yeah, the guys should know who it is."  
  
"Or they'll end up doomed!"  
  
But Kisa wasn't listening. She looked at Hiro's raised hand. Was he trying to comfort her? No wait... Her heart began to race. It had to be him. Or else I'd transform. That's not good. No one'd like that. Akito might get angry. Hatori no ojichan (Uncle Hatori (????? But he isn't her uncle, that's for sure)) would have to erase everyone's memories!  
  
"Let's have those people with their hands up stand up then. I want a better look at you all."  
  
Kisa's principle eyed each boy who struggled to stand up. When he saw the bully stand up with a smirk crawling up his face, Hiro could've sworn he'd run up and punch the other boy in the face. But now was not the best time to go do that. As if acting like a pole, Hiro stood stock still. Kisa's principle was examining each boy who was standing. Nope, too short. Too tall. Hideous! Oh, what am I saying?! I'm a principle! Let's see... nope, won't work out... oh! Perfect!  
  
"The boy in the back..."  
  
Hiro relaxed.  
  
"With the black hair."  
  
Hiro felt like someone had just hit him in the face with a frying pan. Kisa breathed in sharply. It wasn't Hiro! Who was it? It was a boy a little away from Hiro, but in the row in front of him. Hiro felt numb from shock. This was bad! Kisa looked down at the ground. Her parents would be disappointed. But she couldn't do this. She'd have to quit. Some of the children sniggered at Hiro and Kisa. It, however, didn't continue for long.  
  
"I think we should have Hiro be the prince."  
  
Hiro's teacher was smiling at Hiro. Hiro relaxed once more. Then he paused. It wasn't over yet. What would Kisa's principle think?!  
  
"Who's Hiro?"  
  
"The boy with brown hair. Far back?"  
  
"Oh... oh... let me think..."  
  
The principle walked over to the side, where the other teachers were, and talked to them. All the teachers were whispering quietly, occasionally glancing at Hiro. Hiro twitched. His teacher was smiling at him. What was he smiling about? Me sitting next to a girl? Is something wrong with that? Shifting uncomfortably, he glanced down at Kisa, who looked extremely hopeful. No, it's nothing like that. It's only because if it isn't me, she'd have to quit. Yeah, that's it!  
  
"Okay Hiro! You're our prince!"  
  
Kisa's principle grinned cheerfully. The teachers who disagreed whispered a little among themselves. But they knew it would be useless, for the majority of the teachers liked the idea. And majority of the teachers were young. They'd defiantly be too stubborn to change their thoughts. Kisa's principle paced down quietly back to the center.  
  
"Okay, shall we keep going now? Who wants to be the wild man that was raised by gorillas? Ah, you there! What's your name? Fukuyama Shouta? Okay then, who wants to be the gorilla mother? Ayano, I think you'd be good for the job... Ah, you there! You'd be perfect for the Gorilla boss!"  
  
The bully saw the principle pointing at him and blinked, giving a short grunt.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Oh! That low, grumpy voice! Perfect! Perfect!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Will you be the Gorilla boss?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Really? You will? Thank you!"  
  
The bully's face went blank. What just happened? Then, Hiro's words began to taunt him once more. 'Did you know they say that bullies are quite stupid?' The bully grumbled something under his breath angrily, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Eh? Eh? Oh, er... Ueda Ryuuichirou."  
  
"Thank you! Now, where was I? Oh, yes who wants to be the..."  
  
Ryuuichirou, or Yuu, as his friends called him, suddenly realized that by not answering clearly, the principle had volunteered him. He buried his face into his hands, suddenly wishing he could slug Hiro half to death. No, to death. That'd be definitely satisfying.  
  
Hiro, in the meantime, was laughing silently. Stupid bully. Stupid bully. His face was bright, his eyes reflecting happiness. He had just made Kisa happy! He looked down at Kisa who had a soft, small, gentle smile on across her face. A good sign.  
  
An hour later, Hiro's principle looked at his watch and ended the meeting. Children literally flooded out of the gym, all talking about what they wrote in their script. They were all excited. This was going to be a fun play. Hopefully a good one too.  
  
Hiro took Kisa's hand and, hand in hand, they walked home together. It was 4 o'clock. The meeting was three hours long. They had to leave class in order to go to the meeting. Luckily, however, they did not have to stay after school, for the play would let them gain the credit for their classes.  
  
"Hiro-chan... look..."  
  
Kisa pointed toward the park. The crape store was open. Do I have money? Hiro wondered quietly.  
  
"Oh... do you want one?"  
  
Kisa nodded, a smile spreading warmly. Hiro had to smile too.  
  
"I'm getting chocolate. What kind do you want?"  
  
"Oh... um... strawberry..."  
  
"Strawberry?"  
  
"Yeah... It was good when Onee-chan and I shared that time..."  
  
Hiro knew what she meant right away. It was a special day. The day when Tohru told him that he was a prince. That Kisa was the princess. A prince... I am a prince. But only in the play. Hiro set his backpack down on a bench and, with his dark green wallet, walked off toward the crape store. Only in the play...  
  
"I'd like a strawberry and a chocolate, please."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The cook went off to work. Hiro looked up at the price board and put the money down on the counter and waited patiently. He was a prince already. But on the in the play. He looked up toward the bench, where Kisa waited. One day, he'd be her prince. Just one day...  
  
"Here ya go! Thank you!"  
  
The sheep took the two crapes and trotted back toward Kisa. Yes. One day. And on that one day, she'd like me the way I like her. He handed her, her crape.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Kisa took her crape and took a little bite out of it happily. Whenever she ate strawberry crape, she always felt warm and happy. It reminded her of onee-chan. Hiro took bites out of his chocolate crape. 4:30. They should be getting home by now. Putting his backpack back on, Hiro stole a small bite from Kisa's crape. She gasped in surprise and looked up at Hiro, and giggled.  
  
"Hey, this isn't bad at all!"  
  
Hiro swallowed the bite tastefully. Especially since it was from Kisa's hands. He grinned cheerfully.  
  
"Let's get going." 


End file.
